Half Blooded - A Dead by Daylight Short
by LyricalWhisper
Summary: Something is different about this trial. Someone new has arrived. The game has changed.
1. Part 01

The schoolyard glistened in the moonlight, wet from fresh rainfall. Rusted, abandoned swings creaked in the near-still wind, and a muddy scent tainted the air. I stood in the middle of the street, cars long dead scattered along the roadway. Even now the hope that one of them may still have enough power to ferry me away from this wretched place tugs inside of me, but I know it's a fruitless thought. I, like everyone else, have tried time and time again. To my knowledge, no one has been able to make it out. The only option is to play the game, and hope that one day the Entity may grow bored enough to let me truly die.

A whisper floated through the air, passing silently through my ears. It was time. I glanced around, quickly assessing my options. I saw the flickering lights of a generator past a chain-link fence off to my right, and I knew from experience that there would be at least one hiding somewhere in the school, as well as one in the basement. Sometimes the basement entrance was in a neighboring home; if we were lucky, the entrance was in the school itself, lending to multiple generators in a small vicinity.

I crossed my fingers and made my way into the school. The place was beyond derelict, with dried dirt and blood caking the floors and lockers, and desks and chairs scattered across the rooms in pieces. A few old books splayed open on the floor, their pages torn and filled with holes, likely eaten away by rodents. I lightly ran between rooms, glancing into each one for signs of a generator. During my search, I was lucky enough to find a chest holding a toolbox; this would speed up repairs considerably, even if only for a brief period. The box itself was fairly rusted on the corners and handle, and I imagine the tools were in a similar shape. They would hold out for the repair of one full generator, if I was lucky.

Eventually, in the last room at the end of a long hall, I found what I was searching for. I knelt down, expertly jumping from mechanisms to wires to pipes, fixing up what was broken. It pained me to realize I had been stuck doing this repeated action for so long I no longer had to consciously think about it. With the tools I found I made quick work of the machine, and soon the generator burst into life, lights clicking on and the engine sputtering. I ditched the toolbox, knowing it didn't hold enough remaining supplies to aid me any further.

Something wasn't sitting right with me. I glanced outside of the school, scanning the area, looking for...anything. It was silent as a grave outside.

Where was the killer?

A heavy unease settled in the pit of my stomach. It was too quiet. My heart pounded in my chest; strangely I almost feel more terrified with the killer absent. I had to find someone, I didn't even care if I ran right into the killer's grasp.

I left the building, following the street to a collection of nearby homes. I glanced frantically back and forth, searching in every doorway and behind any potential barricade. Anyone. Please. The heartbeat grew in volume and intensity, though this time it wasn't the killer's; it was my own. Help me!

I darted into the fenced yard of a random house. Terror flushed through my veins; I couldn't hear anything, not even the sound of a generator amidst repairs, or the whispers of a hexed totem. Even the ravens were nowhere to be seen, their beady eyes within the shadows piercingly absent.

What if something went wrong? What if there were no other survivors AND no killer? Was I trapped here all alone? What if there weren't enough generators in the area to power an exit? Am I cursed to roam this space forever, no longer granted even the smallest mercy of companionship?

A ruffle to my right brought me to a startling halt. I whipped around, crouching into the grass, eyes wide and hoping to at least see some creature looking back at me. Instead, I saw another survivor, a young man, barely old enough to be an adult. I released a loud sigh of relief. My muscles relaxed painfully, struggling after remaining tense from so much stress. He brought a finger to his lips. I nodded in agreement, a small smile creeping across my face.

He turned away from me and made his way between two houses. I quickly followed suit. We both crept through the lawn and over to a nearby generator sitting against a large tree trunk. The two of us crouched down, side by side, taking watch in opposite directions. We worked steadily, the light of the full moon illuminating our work. Though I no longer felt paralyzing fear from isolation, I couldn't shake an uncomfortably odd unease, even in the presence of another survivor; the trial was still too quiet. No one else was coming to help us, or to sacrifice us.

A shift in movement caught my gaze. I looked back to see the other survivor staring at me with a strange look in his eyes. He was no longer helping with repairs. I stared back at him, puzzled. In the moonlight, I saw his eyes flicker bloodred. In a flash of horror, I realized he looked hungry.

Before I could react, his lips curled up above his teeth. Right in front of my eyes, they elongated into sharp points. Within seconds, his body physically changed, growing larger and more muscular as he melded into a hulking animal form. I was frozen in place as his stood, large paws bursting out of his shoes. His legs and arms lengthened and bulged with enormous muscles while large claws erupted from his fingertips. His face, still smiling at me, molded into a large muzzle, and jet black fur sprouted across his entire body. A new tail whipped around as he towered over me, letting loose a loud snarl. I broke out of my trance and fell back, responding with my own scream.

He crouched down, lashing out at my exposed legs. His claws caught them both, digging deep into my flesh. I screeched in pain, desperately flailing in a vain escape attempt. He drug my body beneath him, and hovered over me, saliva dripping from his lips. He opened his maw and leaned into my chest. I closed my eyes, unable to look at my own soon-to-be exposed heart.

Suddenly, I heard another snarl and felt his weight leave me. I opened my eyes and was immediately blinded by a piercing white light. I reached out, and another arm grabbed me, wrenching me up from the ground. I stumbled away as quickly as I could, each step sending waves of agony through my body. Large, pooling streaks of blood followed my path, making me easy prey to track.

I reached a broken down enclosure, throwing myself through an open gap in the wall. My body splayed onto the ground. The pain was too much. One glance at my legs and I had to hold back vomit. I forced myself to forget the white of bone visible in the sea of mangled flesh.

I looked around, desperate to see anyone or anything that could help me. At this point I could barely move. I was a sitting meal for the Wolf. My eyes landed on a large box in the brush. My hope flared. A chest.

It was nearly a dozen feet away. I could barely focus on it, my vision so fuzzy all I could really see was a splotch of brown against green and grey. Go. I crawled towards it, failing to hold back loud groans. Each blade of grass that brushed against internal flesh had me biting back screams. I swore I could feel all of the blood in my body pouring out of the open wounds. How was I not dead yet? It had to be another cruel trick by the Entity, forcing our bodies to carry on well past the point of normal death.

I crawled. It felt like I wasn't making any progress. I begged for the Wolf to find me again and finish the job he had started. Anything to get me out of this Hell. Even the hooks speared through my chest, another death denying trick, didn't hurt this much. What did he do to me? Why aren't I dead? Please. No more.

I'm so tired.

It hurts so much.

I...

My fingers grazed the edge of the chest. My head shot up, eyes open and focused enough to see someone had already busted open the lock. Against any rational thought, I flared up with hope, and somehow found the strength to reach up and into the container. My hands found a handle, and I curled my fingers around it...

A medkit. And a rare, expensive one at that. Even with all of the odds against me, I find ways to survive.

I barely found the strength to pull the medkit out of the chest, dropping it onto the ground in front of me. The kit's lock jostled free as it hit the dirt, snapping open and splaying supplies in front of me. I blindly grasped the closest item, desperately trying to focus my dim, blurry vision on what I was holding.

It was a bottle of bright blue liquid. The substance inside seemed to glow in the moonlight. I clamped my other hand across my face and rolled over, muffling my scream. With shaking fingers I clasped the lid of the bottle, pulling it off and dumping the liquid onto my face.

My vision almost instantly cleared up, a significant portion of the pain falling to the back of my mind. I opened my mouth and swallowed some of the liquid, feeling it travel down my throat and cooling my insides. I quickly sat up and got to work, searching through the remaining contents. A small syringe with a similar glowing liquid. Three thick gauze wraps with medical tape. Hopefully more than enough to cover my wounds.

I grabbed the syringe first, jamming it into my left leg and dispersing half of the vial into my bloodstream before injecting the rest into my right leg. In my peripheral vision I could see the medicine immediately taking effect, the edges of my wounds turning blue and beginning to mend. As best I could without looking directly at my legs, I wrapped the gauze around the exposed areas and securely taped them. After several minutes I was finally finished.

The strange blue medicine did its job. I felt nearly no pain, and the wounds were already healed enough to stop bleeding. I tested my strength, using the edge of the chest to push myself upright. With difficulty, I was able to support my weight again. At this rate I should be able to start walking around in a couple of minutes.

I glanced around at my surroundings, looking and listening for other signs of life. Nothing. I leaned back against a nearby tree and breathed a long sigh. My mind spun, a frenzy of questions and theories. A new killer. It had to be. I had never seen or heard anything like this before. We may even be his first victims, his first game. The thought gave me pause. A horrible realization kicked in, sending my mind into overdrive.

This is all the Entity's doing. It was just another trick. Another game. Had I waited out the pain, for just a few more seconds, I could have escaped this place early. Now, I've committed to a very slow, very painful doom. Damn you. It's probably got an entire plan figured out, a way to maximize our time spent in the clutches of this new killer, and to maximize it's twisted enjoyment of our suffering. Damn You!

I heard a howl near me, just a bit too close for comfort. It fortunately snapped me out of the fog of anger. Focus. I forced myself to slow down, to start thinking strategically. This trial would be unpredictable. There's no knowing what exactly this killer is capable of. I'll have to be entirely focused on his patterns, his movements and motivations, to even hope for a chance of survival. I knew the odds were slim. Hardly anyone survived their first encounter with a new killer. I certainly have never succeeded.

I closed my eyes, reaching my mind into the ether of the trial. A knowing sensation filled my body. 3. Three generators left. Too many. This trial already feels longer than most, and we aren't even halfway to a chance at survival. 4. Every survivor remained alive as well. I sat puzzled. It's possible I was too dizzy to notice a sacrifice while bleeding out on the ground, but even then, shouldn't there be more? What is the Wolf doing?

Another howl, further in the distance. No more time to think. I had to get moving. Find a generator. I glanced around, searching for the iconic flashing floodlights that sits atop each machine. One in the distance shined steadily. Already completed and working. I saw another through a gap between houses; it looked like it sat on the main stretch of road. Very dangerous to try and fix, but almost impossible if left as the final generator. I made my way towards it.

As I broke through the gap in a worn chain-link fence, another survivor caught my eye. We both halted, and he waved towards him, a small but understandable gesture. Out of instinctual habit, I began moving closer to his position, then I stopped myself. I don't know anything about this killer. What if he could assume different forms? He could be anyone. I couldn't trust anybody.

I started to back away, shaking my head. The other survivor frowned, and tried to persuade me again. I ignored him, turning away and quickly running, afraid I would see his lips curl over sharp canines. Footsteps didn't pursue me. I slowed, releasing a long sigh I had been unconsciously holding. Time to try another one. I did my best to remember the school's layout this time. It already felt like a lifetime ago when we began this very trial. The southeast room. That's where I saw a staircase, leading into the sub-level of the school. There had to be at least one generator down there. I breathed in the midnight air and steeled myself. Time to go.

I quietly made my way back through the fenced yards, hopping damaged sections or windowed openings, slowly making my way back to the school grounds. The wind drifted through the trees above me, and a strange feeling passed through me. I paused. Marked. The sensation felt similar to when another survivor was being sacrificed, or cursed by the killer with some ailment. It had to be the Wolf; he did something to one of the survivors. They weren't on a hook, I knew that much. But I was clueless as to what else it could mean.

A sudden crescendo filled my ears, a loud heartbeat drumming through my chest. Oh God. He found me. I took off, sprinting as fast as I could towards the school. I felt him change course, pursuing me, quickly gaining ground. I could hear his growls and snarls nipping at my heels. I leapt over a broken bit of fence, crossing the threshold into school grounds. The Wolf deftly leaped over the entire fence, closing the gap between us. I threw a silent prayer to the wind, and ran into the school, jumping down the staircase. As luck would have it, no one else had entered this area yet, and there were plenty of collapsible construction pieces sitting along the walls. I kept running, dropping everything I could in his path. It didn't slow him much; a swift slash with his claws destroyed the entire barricade. But every second counts.

I reached another staircase leading back up and sprinted up the steps. They led to one of the side exits, and I burst through the door. I could hear the Wolf coming up the stairs. I had three choices. Keep running forwards, out into the open street. No. That would be suicide. Run through the playground and hope to lose him. He's too fast, and there's not enough cover. Or try and sneak to the side into a nearby thicket. If he smells me, it's over. Time to decide.

As quickly as I could without leaving a trail, I slunk over and hopped in the thicket. Just as I moved the brush back into place, the Wolf slammed through the door. He paused, sniffing the air, his red eyes scanning the area. I held my breath. He growled, slowly turning his head in my direction-

A flash of bright light in the distance snapped his attention away from me. Another generator finished. Another snarl and the Wolf took off, running on all fours towards the light. I sighed in relief, and made my way out of the thicket. I didn't notice until then the large amount of small cuts across my body. The thicket had thorns. It was a miracle he didn't smell my blood immediately.

It was time for a new strategy. I could turn around and go back into the school, but something stopped me. My brow furrowed. I didn't see a generator when I ran through. That isn't right. I tried remembering if there had ever been a previous trial where the basement was empty. I wasn't sure. I sighed again, and a loud snarl ripped through the brush. Terror shot through me. He must have come back for me. I waited too long. I ran in the opposite direction, through the derelict playground and into a small wooded area near the edge of the trial.

As I skidded to a halt, catching my breath, I listened for the Wolf. Silence. I stood up, and a rustling in the nearby bushes made me freeze again. I could see a pair of glowing red eyes just ahead of me. As I focused on them, a faint howl carried along the breeze reached my ears.

Wait. Something wasn't right. I looked towards the howl, where I could see the Wolf in the distance, slowly stalking a different prey. My head whipped back to the glowing eyes as a low growl rose from the bushes. My heartbeat pounded, growing louder and faster, as though the Wolf himself were right in front of me, staring me down.

The being with the red eyes emerged. It was a young woman, one I recognized from several trials past. But she was different. Her eyes burned away the blue moonlight with a searing red, and her lips were drawn back in a vicious snarl. Blood dripped from her left arm, and a quick glance revealed why:

She was bitten.

Obvious teeth marks ringed her forearm, just past the elbow. Thick blood oozed from the fresh wound, seeping down her arm before dripping onto the deadened grass. I stared in horror, a new thought arising. He's not sacrificing us.

This was a different game entirely. And there's no telling if it will ever end.


	2. Part 02

I stared at the woman, transfixed in fear. Her eyes had changed to match the bloodred of the Wolf's, and they were extremely diluted, flickering to and fro while never keeping me out of sight. They looked feral, like that of a creature gone mad. I couldn't see even a glimmer of the woman she was before.

Like her eyes, her entire body twitched, unable to keep still. Her muscles quivered, tensing and relaxing rapidly. Her clothes were torn to shreds, barely hanging off her body, though strangely the only visible wound was the bite mark on her forearm, which didn't seem to be healing in the slightest. The drops of blood by her feet were quickly collecting into a small pool.

She panted, her mouth open. I could see her teeth, sharper than they should be, and I could swear as I stared they slowly grew longer. I tentatively moved towards her, and she snarled, dropping into an aggressive stance. I quickly moved back again, but it only further agitated her. I searched her face, trying to remember her name.

...Shelly?

I couldn't tell if she noticed the recognition in my eyes, but if she did, it didn't matter. She had me pinned, unable to move towards or away from her without further agitation. We both stood frozen, staring at one another, until another howl split the silence. At the sound, the woman's pupils shrunk, and she leapt at me.

It was too fast. I wasn't expecting it. She slammed into me with full force, wrenching the air from my lungs as I was crushed into the cold dirt. I wheezed, black spots floating around my vision. Her hot breath warmed my face as she held me down, snarling when I struggled to escape. I screamed for help, knowing I wouldn't get an answer.

Her head whipped to the side, listening to something I couldn't hear. After a moment's pause, she howled into the night, a gut-wrenching noise. It was unnatural, like a strange, guttural creature was lodged deep in her vocal chords, distorting her voice. I shuddered, and her grip on me tightened. My mind raced. Her howl sounded almost like a confirmation. Is she...helping him? My thought was answered as soon as it appeared.

The Wolf emerged from the same bushes and sauntered over, towering over my body. His form completely blocked the moon from my sight, turning the blue night black and red. As he approached, the woman released me and scuttled backwards. Before I could try and move away, the Wolf leaned down, digging his claws into the meaty flesh of both my arms. Another scream erupted from me, and I heard him snarl in a way that strangely sounded like a chuckle.

The Wolf opened his maw, large teeth glistening in the moonlight. Each one looked sharp enough to cleave through bone. They hovered over me for a tantalizing second, long enough for the terror in my veins to start making me shiver, and then he latched his teeth deep into my shoulder. I screamed, choking on blood as I shredded my vocal chords. My spine snapped upwards. My muscles all seized up. Searing heat spread from his mouth through my veins, burning me from the inside out. Too Hot. Too much. Please, end this...

An eternity passed in an instant, and the Wolf let go of me, sprinting back into the bushes with his new companion. Their howls echoed through the rest of the woods and roared through my brain. I coughed, spitting blood. I tried to push myself up, only to scream as my muscles tensed so hard they started to curl in on themselves. The dirt beneath me was the only respite for the fiery pain raging through every fiber of my body. I clenched it as hard as I could, digging my fingers into the soil, feeling my nails grow into the ground.

I was fading fast. I tried to remember my own thoughts. Die. It was impossible through the pain, through this heat. Kill. My shoulder hurt. My arm hurt. My muscles hurt. Even my blood hurt. I could feel it, boiling in my veins. It felt too thick, like it was slowly melting through me, killing me from the inside out. I screamed, and a wretched, hoarse howl erupted from my throat. KILL. The single command. I followed it.

I ran up and into the night, the moonlight guiding me. Smells surrounded me; smells of dirt, of death and decay, of blood. Blood. My stomach curled, an intense pain that made me double over. I felt ravenous. Find them. I needed food. I needed prey.

I ran everywhere, trying to follow a scent. Too many smells crisscrossed, confusing my sense of direction. I snarled at nothing, furious as my poor hunting skills. Suddenly-

A noise. The click of lights, and the roaring hum of a generator. I whipped my head towards the sound, and saw two small floodlights beaming in the distance. Prey. I smiled, and sprinted towards my meal. The scent of fresh blood grew stronger, a more clear trail from the lights' location lingering in the air. I followed, keeping low, keeping quiet.

He was in the corner, where the trial meets the imposing walls that normally kept us trapped. Jagged, broken steel wire spread over the top of the walls, folding in to keep anyone capable of climbing the wall from reaching the top without getting impaled. Only now, it's keeping my prey from escaping me.

He didn't hear me coming. I hopped over the rocks and pounced on him from above. A startled scream ripped out of him as we hit the ground. He scrabbled at me, trying to wriggle from my grasp. I plunged my new claws into his shoulder, pinning him in place. His screams mixed with my howls. Victory! I opened my mouth, feeling my teeth grow sharper, perfect for tearing into tough flesh. Just as I leaned in to make my kill, a strange voice pierced through my mind.

Stop.

I obeyed.

I held still, keeping the survivor pinned. He gasped in pain, his head lolled to the side. Blood dripped from my wounded shoulder onto his. He winced as each drop made contact, as if my very blood hurt him.

I felt him before I heard him. The Wolf rounded the rocks, looming over us. The strange voice returned. Release. I left the survivor on the ground, screaming at the Wolf's presence. I watched him grasp the prey, performing the same ritual with him. We left him there and waited for him to join us. Marked. The feeling drifted through me, and I cocked my head.

The Wolf howled. I snapped to attention. One more. I ran to him, sifting through scents and sights, searching for the final prey. We surrounded him, efficiently searching the area, leaving to area untouched. I tore through buildings, attempting to flesh out anything that would be trying to hide in the darkness.

A click, and I heard the last generator roar to life. I snarled, and took off it its direction. Prey. The need to feed grew stronger. The desire to feel flesh in my teeth overpowered me. I ran blindly, frantically searching everywhere for the prey. A sharp buzz and a heavy clamping noise struck my ears, and I whipped my head in its direction.

The gate. The prey was escaping. The last one. Run. I dropped to all fours, pushing myself faster. As I approached, I smelled the others, coming from my sides. The prey was cornered. Trapped. My vision focused on the lights. Two red. Close. I snarled, running faster. Hurry.

The last light flickered on, and the door slowly opened. The prey slipped through the crack, just as I arrived. I slashed at air, my claws scraping the inside of the door. The prey turned back at us, and our eyes locked. They froze in place. Hungry. I howled, squeezing through the door and lunging at them. They stumbled back, the fear in their eyes emanating from their pores, a sickeningly delicious scent. I smiled, my tongue washing over my teeth as I dove for them.

The Entity's spikes shot out of the ground, lashing through my arm. My body slammed into the blockade, the prey just out of reach beyond the barrier. NO! I howled in fury, lashing at the escaped prey. They turned and ran into the fog, away from the trial.

The other wolves arrived, all of us furiously trying to destroy the barrier, screeching and howling in rage. One of them clawed me, and I rounded on him, lunging and pinning him to the ground. Kill. I wanted to take my own prey. I needed it. KILL! I bit down into his neck, tearing through flesh.

Then I was in the air. The she-wolf tackled me from behind, latching onto my shoulders as we tumbled out of the gate. I slashed at the air, eventually catching her face. She howled and let go, and we both dropped into an aggressive stance. The he-wolf slunk out of the gate. We circled. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Wolf in the distance, silently watching us.

We three stood, poised and tense, waiting to see who would make the first move, the silence only broken by our haggard breathing and low growls. The he-wolf struck first, leaping towards me. I dropped low, slashing up and through his stomach. He crumbled to the ground in a bloody pile, and I howled in elation. Victory!

The howl morphed into a scream when the she-wolf tore through my legs. I dropped, and she pinned me. Her teeth gnashed at my face. I kneed her stomach, flipping under her and spinning to slash her back. She rolled away, just out of my reach. We jumped up and went for each other, teeth and claws ripping and tearing wherever they could. Blood sprayed everywhere. We bit and cut and broke each other down until neither of us could stand. We panted, staring each other down, the rage in our eyes refusing to dim even upon defeat. Kill. Death. Victory.

A huff made us both look away. The Wolf slowly sauntered towards us, inspecting our state after the fight. He stopped in front of the she-wolf, staring down at her as she feebly crawled toward me. He huffed again, that chuckle sound, and crushed her ribs under his foot. I gasped, and watched the light leave her eyes. He turned to me. No.

I did so well. No. I outlived the other wolves. I was the one to find the last prey. No. I was the fastest, the strongest. He can't do this to me! NO! I lunged for his legs. His claws wrapped around my wrist, easily snapping bone. I screamed as he tossed me to the ground like a broken doll. He pinned me, and I slashed at his arms. He didn't flinch as I spilled his blood. When I exhausted myself, he smiled, lips curling over large sharp teeth, and he snapped forwards, biting through my throat.

I howled, bolting upright. Strong hands held me down, and I thrashed, fighting with everything I had left to survive. Voices yelled around me, filling my ears. My head exploding from noise and pain. I vaguely felt a smaller, softer pair of hands grasp the sides of my head, and a gentle voice whispered to me, calming me. I slowly stopped fighting, relaxing enough for the hands to release their grip. As my vision finally came into focus, I realized I was at the campfire.

I looked around, seeing the three men that had held me down, and the dozen other survivors watching me from around the fire pit. I had never seen so many people here at once. I glanced back to see the woman who had calmed me. Shelly. She smiled, but it didn't reach the sadness and exhaustion in her eyes.

They told me we had all arrived from the recent trial unconscious. They told me how we all had woken up the same way, screaming our lungs out and fighting for our lives. They told me I was the last one to arrive, and the last one to wake up. The current theories floating around were that more people than usually had been summoned here to reveal the new killer. It appeared I was right, we were his first victims. The other survivors had already been filled in with most of the information we all knew, but I told my story anyway. Wide eyes from my fellow trial survivors told me I was the first person to directly encounter him. The fact sent me reeling in shock for quite some time.

Then the worst news came. Shelly stepped forwards, and everyone quieted. I could taste the somber atmosphere, it was so palpable. I sat still, a bundle of nerves, as she slowly raised her arm and pointed to the bite mark - still fresh and visibly scarring.

I felt a flash of horror through me, and saw her nod in somber recognition. I slowly looked at my own shoulder, and with trembling fingers reached up and pulled my shirt out of the way. I gasped; the same mark was on me, still fresh and healing. Tears filled my eyes, and hands of reassurance reached for my arm.

We were marked. Forever. No wound had ever scarred or remained unhealed after a trial until now. One of the few blessings we received after suffering through each and every fight for our lives. Now even that small gift was gone. Would it happen to everyone pitted against the Wolf? Or were we granted a permanent curse for being the first few chosen? I didn't know. I also didn't know if the mark would affect me in future trials, if we would be immediately taken by the Wolf's clutches if we were ever paired with him again.

The game had changed. Much more than it ever had before. None of us knew what to expect anymore in the coming trials. It was a bitter feeling. I did my best to quell the growing despair in my heart, but I could feel the barriers crumbling. It wouldn't be long before this place took the last of my soul away from me forever.


End file.
